1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control valve mechanism, and more particularly to an innovative one designed for faucets.
2. Description of Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Conventional faucets are generally provided with control valves for switching water discharge or cut-off. Currently, there are a variety of faucets on the market along with many optional types of control valves. The present invention is developed specifically for a control valve mechanism wherein its valve body is pressed downwards via a control member.
As for a conventional control valve mechanism, a spring is generally set on the valve seat, and then the valve body is abutted against the spring via a control member, so that the spring is pressed to move downwards for the switching of the faucet. However, if the valve body of such structure needs to be maintained, said spring may pop out easily at the moment the valve body is removed, thus causing safety concerns, possible loss of the spring and abrupt rise of maintenance cost.
In view of above-mentioned problems, a control valve structure with a built-in spring has been developed. Referring to FIG. 1, the control valve A (referred to as a cold or hot water valve) of the prior art allows a groove 02 to be set on top surface of its valve seat 01, and a valve hole 03 is set on the bottom of the groove 02. The spring 04 is placed into the groove 02, of which a pressing member 05 with screw hole 06 is set above the spring 04, and then a valve stem 07 with threaded portion 08 is penetrated upwards into the valve hole 03 and set into the screw hole 06 of pressing member 05. Moreover, the lower end of the valve stem 07 is expanded to form a head 09. When maintenance is needed, the entire control valve A could be disassembled for an improved safety. However, the following shortcomings are still observed during applications. As the pressing member 05 and valve stem 07 are manufactured separately and then assembled, this requires for separate molding, but it significantly increases the manufacturing cost, and the complicated structure may also result in slow and time-consuming disassembly, maintenance or assembly process.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.